


Focus

by GummyBears28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But also, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Interrogation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise, Restraints, Roleplay, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vibrators, briefly, but not in the way you’re thinking, dat android boy goes off in this one, he calls her a slut exactly one time, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: He stalked over the meager distance separating them, taking her jaw in hand and folding himself over her, giving her a devilish grin.“Are you ready to confess?”
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory interrogation fic

“Where is it?”

He had her naked on a chair, hands tied behind the back and feet tied to the front legs while he stood towering in front of her, fully clothed. He’d put a remote-controlled vibrator in her, designed to stimulate both the clitoris and g-spot, though he hadn’t decided to turn it on yet.

She wondered what his angle was.

It didn’t take long for her to get her answer.

Connor briefly turned the vibrator on a low setting, a tease of what was to come.

“ _Where is it_?”

“I don’t know!”

The vibrations suddenly stopped, and Connor circled around her, running a hand through her hair and pulling as she whined.

He set the vibrator on low, leaning over her shoulder to speak into her ear as she gasped.

“I know you know where it is,” the vibrator kicked up a notch, “So why don’t you just _confess_?”

She whimpered, shifting in answer.

He came out from behind her chair, staring her down as he turned the vibrations up another notch.

Her mouth fell open and he pulled up the other chair, sitting carelessly in it and reclining back, looking for all intents and purposes like he had all the time in the world.

Connor held the remote in her line of sight, letting her watch as he kicked it up another notch.

“Where is it?”

“ _I don’t know_!”

He turned the vibrations up again, watching her mouth fall open, body contorting from her position so thoroughly tied to her chair.

He leaned forward in his own chair, resting a casual elbow on his knee.

The vibrator turned up to high.

Connor watched her orgasm creeping up in full HD, letting her soak in the impending relief before cutting her off completely.

She cried out as she was denied, jerking against her restraints in a vain attempt to get some friction.

“Are you ready to confess?”

His voice was sugary sweet, a far cry from the firm demands of the beginning of their conversation.

She simply whined, breathing heavily, and he started the torture over again, standing up and setting the vibrator back to low.

“Where is it?” he implored softly, watching her chest heave with the strain.

“I...I don’t know.”

He stalked over the meager distance separating them, taking her jaw in hand and folding himself over her, giving her a devilish grin.

The vibrations kicked up to high.

He watched her mouth fall open as she jerked against her bonds, locking his firm gaze on her until she couldn’t keep eye contact any longer.

“ _Confess_ ,” he demanded, letting the vibrator work her up to her peak yet again.

“ _I don’t know_ I don’t know,” tears started leaking down her face, eyes rolling back into her head as her orgasm approached yet again.

Connor let her travel to the brink, then took it all away yet again.

She screamed, writhing in protest.

“You don’t know?”

She shook her head, a single sob leaving her.

He gave a disbelieving hum.

He circled around the back of her chair, rubbing a nonchalant hand over her shoulder and waiting patiently for her to break.

She whimpered with the lack of stimulation.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, placing a firm hand on her head.

“I know you know where it is,” he turned the vibrations on again, watching her cry and pull against her bonds.

“All you have to do is _confess_.”

“ _Hank_ ,” she cried out suddenly, “Hank has it!”

Connor smirked, coming back around to face her.

“Thank you for your cooperation.”

He loomed over her, kicking the vibrator up to high and pulling her head back by the hair to watch her face as she fell apart.

It didn’t take long before she was incoherent, held so thoroughly in place that she had nowhere to go except farther into the vibrator, farther into his hands. Connor pocketed the remote and brought his hand up to hold her chin as her mouth fell open, cradling her jaw. He slipped two fingers into her mouth, and she obediently wrapped her lips around them, even as she was being undone.

“Good girl,” he crooned, curling his fingers into her tongue until she choked, giving a pleased hum when she pliantly kept sucking them through it.

He could feel her muffled little whimpers and whines as she got close, and he slid his fingers further to the back of her throat, possessive, using his grip on her hair to pull her head back farther so he could get deeper.

Her hips started shifting as much as they could with her restrained as she was. It wasn’t much, but he encouraged her anyway.

“Oh? Is my little slut going to come?”

Connor pressed cruelly into the back of her tongue, hand tightening in her hair as he brought his face down closer to hers, covering her like a particularly overbearing blanket. He could feel her whimpering, trying frantically to nod through his grip.

“Then come,” he commanded, and she couldn’t disobey.

He had the pleasure of watching her face contort with the power of her orgasm up close, of feeling every shift and sound directly from the source as she gushed all over their poor chair.

“ _That’s_ it,” he whispered, reverently, watching her eyes roll back, “Come for me, Babygirl.”

Her jerking got frantic as pleasure faded into overstimulation, and Connor slipped his fingers free from her mouth to grab the vibrator, fucking her slowly and grinding it cruelly into her clit.

With her mouth empty she was free to scream, the hand in her hair keeping her head tilted back so he had a perfect vantage point to watch her overstimulated tears fall down her face. 

He was tempted to give her another, but with a sigh he figured she’d had enough for the night.

Connor slowly pulled the vibrator free and turned it off, releasing his grip in her hair and stroking the sore spot apologetically.

“You’re _sure_ Hank has my coin?”

“Interrogate _him_ , not me!”

**Author's Note:**

> This damn sexy android, taking all the space in my brain -_-


End file.
